movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure
The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure is a 2024 American-Danish-Australian 3D computer-animated crossover superhero comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group. It is the direct sequel to The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). The first crossover film in the franchise, it is directed by ''Disney's House of Mouse'' and Star vs. the Forces of Evil creator Tony Craig and Daron Nefcy. It is released on February 9, 2024 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema/Vision/Atmos/3D, and IMAX 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures. It is also the seventh film in the franchise and partially takes place concurrently with The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations. It stars the voices of Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Liev Schreiber, Stephanie Beatriz, Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides, Olivia Olson, Will Arnett, Michael Cera, Alison Brie, Kevin Hart, Seth Rogen, Kate Micucci, Steven Wright, Eric Bauza, H. Michael Croner, Kevin James, Tiffany Haddish, Charlie Day, Jim Gaffigan, Wang Leehom, Ariel Fournier, Dave Franco, Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Justin Theroux, Michael Peña, Kumail Nanjani, Abbi Jacobson, Olivia Munn, Nick Offerman, Ben Schwartz, Richard Ayoade, Beck Bennett, Dove Cameron (replacing Margot Rubin from The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part), Noel Fielding, and Tom Holland. The film received very positive reviews, praising its animation, voice acting, character appearances, humor, style, soundtrack, and Mark Mothersbaugh's musical score, while also considering it an improvement over The LEGO Movie. ''With a worldwide gross of $1.374 billion worldwide against a budget of $150 million, the film surpassed ''Frozen II ''and became the highest-grossing film of 2024 and the highest-grossing film of all time, and had the best opening weekend ever. Following the film's box office success, Warner Bros. renewed their LEGO Movie rights and shared them with Universal. Synopsis Emmet and Lucy are looking forward to start a family. But when Kingpin and the other Marvel Villains threaten to destroy Syspocalypstar, Ninjago City, and Gotham City in a new evil lair on the other side of New York City, the pair is forced to team up with their friends, including the Powerpuff Girls, to stop the super weapon. Plot Five years after stopping Rex Dangervest, reversing Armamageddon, and uniting Apocalypseburg and the Systar System in peace, Emmet and Lucy, who had recently been married, are hailed as heroes of Syspocalypstar by the Syspocalypstarians. They now run a business making everything in the new society awesome, along with their unicorn-cat friend Princess Unikitty, and new friends Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock. Benny now works with his Space Squad—Kenny, Lenny, and Jenny. Batman, along with Batgirl, Robin, and Alfred Pennyworth, now lives with Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi. MetalBeard still lives the pirate life. At their house, Emmet and Lucy talk about having kids. Emmet thinks that they would have three children, either it will be three sons or three daughters. Meanwhile, in New York City, the Powerpuff Girls—Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup—spy on a new evil lair called Fisk Industries, run by Kingpin (Wilson Fisk), who is fed up about why the Spider-Gang stopped him from getting back Vanessa and Richard Fisk using the Super Collider. He threatens to destroy Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, and Ninjago City by shooting gigantic boulders from a newly invented Super Weapon to force its inhabitants to evacuate. The Powerpuff Girls manage to send the Syspocalypstarians several notes about them coming to Syspocalypstar as “emergency newcomers”. Back at Syspocalypstar, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock force Emmet and ucy to join them in a speed dating activity where Emmet and Lucy meet Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium, the fourth Powerpuff Girl. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup meet Emmet and Lucy at their house and convince them to assemble a great army of Master Builders to build an alliance with the Girls. They recruit Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, Brock, Benny, Kenny, Lenny, Jenny, MetalBeard, Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred, Superman, Green Lantern, the Wonder Women, Cyborg, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Bliss, Sweet Mayhem, Ice Cream Cone, Chad, Amber, Zebe, the Duplo aliens, Chocolate Bar, Balthazar, Celeste, Susan, Banarnar, Flaminga, Eight, Archimedes, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Wu, Koko, Garmadon, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Loki, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, Peni Parker, Spider-Ham, Spider-Man Noir, Miles Morales, Ant-Man, the Wasp, Iron Fist, Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, Deadpool, Wolverine, Iron Patriot, War Machine, Star Lord, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Gamora, Mantis, Nebula, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Falcon, Magneto, Storm, Pepper Potts, Colossus, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill. A secret meeting the crown of the Statue of Liberty is interrupted by a school dance performed by the Loud kids—Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily—in front of a gazebo in Syspocalypstar National Park. The dance is led by an eagle named Glenn, with the Birds, Hatchlings, Pigs, Minions, and Eagles watching. Emmet interrupts the dance and announces their plan to stop the Super Weapon to everyone. As the team prepare to travel to New York City by ship, Emmet assures the civilians that they do not need to evacuate. Once there, Nick Fury brings in 50 4x4s and they drive all the way to Fisk Industries. Garmadon confesses that he and Koko broke up. Emmet and Lucy insist on fighting just with each other but Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock follow them instead. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the guards. The other team members disguise themselves as Riot and create their own key card using the Key Card Machine to get into the base. Their disguise rips apart, but not before they drive the guards to a breakdance battle, allowing them to escape. At the entrance of the base, the Justice League attempt to disable the security cameras, and they let Flash do it by putting sticky notes on them. Wa’Nabi and Ice Cream Cone get in the clear, and they Master-build an Ultrakatty-like dummy to distract the guards. Benny goes in stealth mode to hide from the other guards, only to take them out to the Root Beer Bar. MetalBeard disguises again as a copying machine. The Duplo aliens manage to wait until the Super Weapon has been disabled so they would storm the base. The Avengers and Spider-Gang detect the Sinister Six and Black Order taking Emmet, Lucy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock to their lair. The Avengers were shocked as well as the Secret Ninja Force, who were watching the same thing. As Emmet, Lucy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock are all tied up in ropes, Kingpin tells them his plan to fire giant boulders at Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, and Ninjago City. Emmet admits his selfish desire to be liked by everyone to his friends, who comfort him and free them all using one of Dr. Fox’s inventions, reuniting with the team. Emmet and Lucy give up their leadership to the Girls, who establish a plan to destroy the weapon. The Powerpuff Girls pick Emmet and Lucy up, and attempt to drop them towards Kingpin’s Super Weapon, but the plan fails and the entire team are confronted by all the Marvel Villains, giving Kingpin a chance to fire the weapon. Suddenly, Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrive in the S.H.I.E.L.D. 4x4 to confront Kingpin and his crew, and Kingpin apologizes to the team and confesses that Thanos was working for him after the incident about why he wiped out half of the universe. Kingpin gives Emmet the scissors that he used to cut the wires of the Weapon, and he points to the right plug where the Super Weapon was plugged, and instead of cutting it, Emmet unplugs it by force, removing all electricity from the base. Afterwards, Emmet and his friends, along with the civilians of Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, Ninjago City, and New York City celebrate their victory, and merge the four cities as well as Unikingdom, Frown Town, Wakanda, Asgard, the Old West, Middle Zealand, 1980s Space Era, and Action Forest to create the city of New Bricksburg, with the Statue of Liberty rising up again and returning to its regular color. Garmadon and Koko get married in the town square, with Emmet as the chief witness. Everyone praises Emmet and Lucy for saving the LEGO Universe, but the two credit the Powerpuff Girls and the team for doing so, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument as well as a statue of the late Vitruvius to them, and to their surprise, being even more beloved for their honesty and selflessness. The civilians of New Bricksburg have a huge party with the hearts and stars sing Aqua’s “Barbie Girl”, while Emmet and Lucy take the Powerpuff Girls to their house, now located next to Unikitty’s Castle to reveal their new room, with Bubbles reuniting with Octi, her toy octopus. Emmet and Lucy agree to stay one big happy family no matter what. In a pre-credits scene, in the real world, the merging of New Bricksburg is represented by Finn accepting Bianca’s honesty and help. His friend Carl comes in and is inspired by their creation as Finn and Bianca’s mom and dad tell them that they’re home. In a mid-credits scene, Benny and his Space Squad resume their work at their spaceship workshop. The post-credits scene, beginning with the “MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE...” card, is a clip from the musical film “The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations”, where Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup discover that the portal had been malfunctioning, as it brings in the 1998 Powerpuff Girls, who tell them that nothing is what is seems in all the dimensions, and that the Giant Fishballoon is coming back to destroy them. They fly over to their school, only for Miss Keane to realize that there were six Powerpuff Girls in the school, leaving her confused. They then fly over to the Mayor’s office, only for the Mayor to get confused about their differences and get Miss Bellum to get them out. Back at home, the Professor is concerned about their differences and looks, as well as why the portal was malfunctioning, and tells the six girls that their universes are getting destroyed. The six girls all gasp, with the post-credits scene ending in a cliffhanger, as a “TO BE CONTINUED” card appears. Cast Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle Amanda Leighton as Blossom Utonium (Leighton also voices Polly Plantar, a character from ''Amphibia ''who is a resident of Syspocalypstar.) Kristen Li as Bubbles Utonium Natalie Palamides as Buttercup Utonium Olivia Olson as Blisstina Francesa Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium. Toya Delazy voices Bliss in the African version, Wendy Ayche (Wengie) in the Australia and New Zealand version, Alesha Dixon in the UK version, Nancy Ajram in the Arabic version, and Claudia Tagbo in the French version. Will Arnett as Batman Michael Cera as Robin Rosario Dawson as Batgirl Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty (Suzanne Waters as Unikitty’s Opera Voice) Kevin Hart as Prince Puppycorn Seth Rogen as Hawkodile Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox, Pepper Potts, Clayface, and a LEGO caricature of herself Roger Craig Smith as Richard Eric Bauza as Master Frown H. Michael Croner as Brock Dave Franco as Lloyd Michael Peña as Kai Kumail Nanjani as Jay Zach Woods as Zane Fred Armisen as Cole Abbi Jacobson as Nya Jackie Chan as Master Wu Justin Theurox as Garmadon Olivia Munn as Misako “Koko” Charlie Day as Benny Jim Gaffigan as Kenny Wang Leehom as Lenny Ariel Fournier as Jenny Nick Offerman as MetalBeard Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi Will Ferrell as President Business Liam Neeson as Scribble Cop Siri as Batcomputer Ben Schwartz as Banarnar Dove Cameron as Susan Noel Fielding as Balthazar Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone Beck Bennett as Flaminga Lil Yachty as Eight The Octopus Robbie Daymond as Zen Bunny Alex Ryan as Amber / Melody Christopher Miller as Chad / Tempo, Plantimals Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Archimedes Carlos PenaVega as Zebe Jared Kozak as Chocolate Bar Margot Rubin as Wonder Woman Mini-Doll Emmett Mitchell as Duplo Wonder Woman Sawyer Jones, Liam Knight, Cora Miller, Graham Miller, Emmett Mitchell, and Ollie Mitchell as Duplo Aliens, Stars, Hearts, and Sparkle Babies Jamie Grace as Pinky Kevin James as Tony Stark / Iron Man Fred Tatasciore as Bruce Banner / Hulk James Corden as Thor Russell Brand as Loki, Korg Mark Wahlberg as Steve Rogers / Captain America Nika Futterman as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow Thomas Middleditch as Clint Barton / Hawkeye Jake Johnson as Peter Parker / Spider Man Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy / Spider Gwen Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker Nicholas Cage as Spider-Man Noir Shameik Moore as Miles Morales John Mulaney as Spider Ham Steve Buscemi as Scott Lang / Ant Man Jennifer Lopez as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr Stephen Strange (Cumberbatch reprises his role from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) Sean Hayes as Danny Rand / Iron Fist Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther Kari Wahlgren as Shuri Audrey Wasilewski as Okoye Bill Hader as Wade Wilson / Deadpool Lin-Manuel Miranda as James Howlett / Wolverine Jack Black as Norman Osborn / Iron Patriot Alec Baldwin as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine Andy Samberg as Peter Quill / Star Lord Bradley Cooper as Rocket Vin Diesel as Groot Anna Kendrick as Gamora Jake Johnson as Drax Izabella Alvarez as Mantis Riki Lindhome as Nebula, Poison Ivy, and a LEGO caricature of herself Anthony Anderson as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier Kristen Schaal as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch Peyton Manning as Vision Chris Renaud as Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson / Falcon Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom (Hardy reprises his role from 2018’s ''Venom.) Lil Rel Howery as Magneto Olivia Olson as Storm Gabriel Iglesias as Colossus Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel (Larson reprises her role from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) T.J. Miller as Carnage Steve Martin as Thanos John Cena as Agent Coulson Bobby Cannavale as Nick Fury Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Maria Hill (Gauthier-Frankel also voices Holly, a female blue robot and a character from ToonMarty whom Emmet encounters in Syspocalypstar) Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman Nick Kroll as Shazam Channing Tatum as Clark Kent / Superman Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern Adam DeVine as Barry Allen / The Flash Tom Kenny as Victor Stone / Cyborg Cobie Smulders as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Zach Galifianakis as The Joker Jenny Slate as Dr Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Ike Barinholtz as Lex Luthor Matt Villa as Killer Croc Pete Davidson as Man Bat Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face Conan O’Brien as The Riddler Jason Mantzoukas as Scarecrow Doug Benson as Bane Zoë Kravitz as Catwoman David Burrows as Mr. Freeze Laura Kightlinger as Orca John Venzon as The Penguin Kelly Clarkson as March Harriet Ester Dean as Magpie Camilla Cabello as Tarantula LunchMoney Lewis as Killer Moth Calvin Harris as Zodiac Master Will Smith as Gentlemen Ghost Aminé as Calculator Man will.i.am as Eraser DJ Khaled as Clock King Patrick Stump as Calendar Man Anthony Daniels as Kite Man J Balvin as Catman Dwayne Johnson as Zebra Man Juicy J as Condiment King Eugenio Derbez as Egghead Thurop Van Orman as Riddler, Crazy Quilt, Polka Dot Man Nolan North as Mime, King Tut Emily Nordwind as Cleopatra Romi Dames as Celeste Eden Sher as Star Butterfly (Sher also voices a Stark Industries Villain Detector, a device made by Tony Stark used to detect any Marvel Villain for at least an hour) Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz Cathy Cavadini as various female S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Mike Mitchell as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Gadget Lab Test Subject Rachel Crow as Security Guard #1 Lisa Schwartz as Security Guard #2 Robbie Daymond as Security Guard #3 Jill Talley as Security Guard #4 Hynden Walch as Security Guard #5 James Adomian as Security Guard #6 Michael Leon-Wooley as Security Guard #7 Brenda Song as Security Guard #8 Colin Hanks as Security Guard #9 Maria Bamford as Security Guard #10 Robin Reed as Security Guard #11 Emma Roberts as Security Guard #12 Candi Milo as Security Guard #13 Paul Giamatti as Security Guard #14 Wanda Sykes as Security Guard #15 Justin Timberlake as Security Guard #16 Craig Robinson as Security Guard #17 Paul Rudd as Security Guard #18 Edward Norton as Security Guard #19 Chris McKay as Larry Pamela Adlon as Mermaid Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo Will Forte as Shaggy Rogers Amanda Seyfried as Daphne Blake Gina Rodriguez as Velma Dinkley Zac Efron as Fred Jones Doug Nicholas as Sprinkle Dave (formerly Surfer Dave, Chainsaw Dave, and Purgatory Dave) Stan Lee as Himself (from archival recordings) Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Pierre Coffin as Mel, Dave, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, and the Minions Jeremy Shada as Finn John DiMaggio as Jake Niki Yang as Beemo Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson Colin Hanks as Talking Tom James Adomian as Talking Ben Tom Kenny as Talking Hank, Spongebob Squarepants, Gary the Snail Lisa Schwartz as Talking Angela Maria Bamford as Talking Ginger Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Mr. Lawrence as Plankton Catherine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud Grey Griffin as Lana, Lola, and Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud JoJo Siwa as Feebee Linda Cardellini as Kickflip Kenan Thompson as Squarebear Craig Robinson as Buzz Anya Taylor-Joy as Penny Trisha Gum as Stocko Nick Jonas as Sssnake Jeff Bennett as Beau David Dobrik as Beatsby Daniel RadCliffe as Dino Dude Alex Hirsch as Sherry Scratchen-Post Randy Thom as Raptors and various other dinosaurs Enrique Santos as Alex Grey Griffin as Elephant Michael Dobson as Michael Brian Dobson as Brian Tara Strong as a Syspocalypstar Citizen Hazel Van Orman as Hazel Leif Van Orman as Leif Tony Hale as Forky Ike Barinholtz, Jorma Taccone, Robbie Daymond, Brian Stepanek, and Amanda Lund as New York Citizens Alec Baldwin as Ultron Denis Leary as Killmonger Bill Farmer as Ulysses Klaue Alan Tudyk as Ebony Maw Pete Davidson as Cull Obsidian Jack McBrayer as Red Skull Liev Schreiber as Kingpin Mahershala Ali as Prowler Danny DeVito as Mandarin Tom Kenny as Black Order Outriders Roger Craig Smith as Abomination Jane Lynch as Proxima Midnight Liliana Mumy as Mystique, Hela Kevin Michael Richardson as Green Goblin Harland Williams as Doc Ock Steve Zahn as Mr. Fantastic John DiMaggio as Thing Chloë Grace Moretz as Invisible Woman Finn Wolfhard as Human Torch John Malkovich as Corvus Glaive Adam Sandler as Sentinel Chris Rock as Galactus Todd Hansen as Gandalf and Swamp Creature Alex Hirsch as Albus Dumbledore Christopher Knights as Panda Conrad Vernon as Paper Boy Tom McGrath as Brad Jacob Tremblay as Himself (two cameos with one referencing to Wonder) Millie Davis as Agnes T.J. Miller as Aaron Anderson .Paak as Clay Jason Derulo as Axl Anna Faris as Macy Sam Lavagnino as Robin (Nexo Knights character) Cathy Cavadini as Ava Jason Sudeikis as Red Josh Gad as Chuck, Olaf Danny McBride as Bomb Maya Rudolph as Matilda Kate McKinnon as Stella Rachel Bloom as Silver Conrad Vernon as Terence Bill Hader as Leonard Awkwafina as Courtney Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig Tony Hale as Ross Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle Leslie Jones as Zeta Tiffany Haddish as Debbie Zach Woods as Carl Eagle Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle Eugenio Derbez as Glenn Ashleigh Ball as Jay, Jake and Jim Tara Strong as Zoe the Hatchling E.G. Daily as Vincent the Hatchling Cathy Cavadini as Samantha the Hatchling Thurop Van Orman as Systar Guards Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson Terry Crews as Lennox Lil Rel Howery as Vampire Jadon Sand as Finn Brooklynn Prince as Bianca Tom Holland as Carl Maya Rudolph as Mom (off-screen voiceover) Will Ferrell as Dad (off-screen voiceover) In addition, Eric Edelstein, Bobby Moynihan, and Demetri Martin reprise their “We Bare Bears” roles as Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear respectively. Songs Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) -Garfunkel and Oates, Eban Schletter All By Myself - Eric Carmen Margaritaville - Jimmy Buffett Gangnam Style - PSY Angel - Sarah McLachlan Let’s Rock - Qulinez Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 Sunflower – Post Malone, Swae Lee Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship Boom Boom Pow (Radio Edit) – The Black Eyed Peas Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna Axel F - Harold Faltermeyer Hello - Lionel Richie Space Unicorn - Parry Gripp Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO The Final Countdown - Europe Barbie Girl - Aqua End Credits Music Best Day - Kesha I See Love - Jonas Blue, Joe Jonas Live It Up - Owl City No Better Feelin' - CL Trailer Music Welcome To New York – Taylor Swift (Teaser Trailer, Official Trailer, International Trailer, and TV Spots) Starships - Nicki Minaj (Official Trailer, International Trailer, Final Trailer, and TV Spots) The Final Countdown - Europe (Final Trailer and TV Spots) Everything Is Awesome - Joli (Some TV Spots) Hello Seattle - Remix - Owl City (Some TV Spots) Song heard only in the movie Easy To Be Happy (written by Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci) Release The film was theatrically released in North America and the Philippines on February 9, 2024. Shown theatrically before the film is a DreamWorks Animation short film "Bilby", a short film based on the studio's cancelled feature film Larrikins. Home Media The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure ''was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on April 16, 2024, released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Blu-Ray Disc, Blu-Ray 3D, Blu-Ray 4K, and DVD on May 7, 2024, Netflix on May 10, 2024 as a Netflix Original Film, HBOmax on May 15, 2024, and NBC Peacock on May 20, 2024. The Blu-Ray and DVD releases include some episodes and shorts of the Powerpuff Girls shows (the 1998 series and the 2016 reboot), the LEGO Ninjago short "The Master", and the DreamWorks Animation short. Reception Box Office ''The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure has grossed $460.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $913.2 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.374 billion. In the United States and Canada, the film was projected to gross anywhere from $90–135 million from 4,440 theaters in its opening weekend. On its opening weekend, the film was presented in 2,500 3D theaters, 400 IMAX theaters, 800 premium large format screens, and 235 D-Box/4D enhanced theaters. It earned $42.2 million on its first day, including $8.5 million from Thursday previews, a record for an animated film in February. It went on to debut to $130.3 million, the highest opening for an animated film in the month and fifth-best overall. In its second weekend the film grossed $85.6 million (including a record $126.3 million over the five-day Thanksgiving weekend), remaining in first. It then made $34.7 million the following weekend, finishing in first for a third straight week. It was finally dethroned in its fourth weekend by Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation's 2024 animated remake of Hulk. During its opening weekend, the film also grossed $228.2 million from 37 overseas markets for a global debut total of $358.5 million, the highest ever for an animated title, surpassing 2006's Barnyard ''and 2016's ''Sausage Party. Notable figures included landing the best opening of all-time for an animated pic in the United Kingdom ($17.8 million) and France ($13.4 million), the biggest start ever for a Warner Animation Group title in China ($53 million), Japan ($18.2 million), Germany ($14.9 million) and Spain ($5.8 million), and the third-biggest industry opening of any film in South Korea ($31.5 million). In its second weekend in the United Kingdom, the film brought $11.4 million, bringing its total gross there to $35.3 million. As of March 1, 2024, film's 10 highest grossing international markets were China ($111.5 million), South Korea ($85.4 million), Japan ($67.3 million), United Kingdom ($49.6 million), Germany ($39.9 million), France ($37 million), Russia ($26.9 million), Mexico ($23.8 million), Italy ($17.3 million), and Spain ($17 million). According to Warner Bros., The LEGO Movie 3 іs the hіghest-grossing anіmated fіlm of all tіme, surpassing Frozen II. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 100% based on 282 reviews, with an average rating of 10/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure is just what everybody needs. It's just that it was released in cinemas as revenge on Lino DiSalvo's Playmobil: The Movie ''for ripping off ''The LEGO Movie." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100, based on 51 critics, indicating "very positive reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale (up above the first film's "A"), while those at PostTrak gave it an average 5 out of 5 stars; social media monitor RelishMix noted online responses to the film were "better than The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part was". Jesse Hassenger of The A.V. Club called the film "lovable", giving it a grade of B and writing "Like Thurop Van Orman's last Angry Birds Movie 2, it involves around Emmet and his friends going to another world to stop a madman." He also write "Like 2018's Venom ''and ''Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse, The LEGO Movie 3 and The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2 partially take place concurrently." TheWrap's Yolanda Machado praised the screenplay and directing and wrote that the film "expands on the entire franchise, adding new worlds and characters to the growing LEGO universe, while also crafting a story that is timely, inventive, hilarious and perfect for all ages." Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly says that while it was better than all the previous films, saying "Everything is still awesome. I mean like, EXTREMELY awesome." For The Hollywood Reporter, Michael Rechtshaffen wrote that the film brought "the characters of the franchise together. Everybody will love it, and ultimately that’s all that really matters here." Videogame Warner Bros. Games created The LEGO Movie 3 Videogame that included more than 500 playable characters. It was available on XBOX ONE, PS4, Nintendo Switch, and PC. The game is produced by The LEGO Group, Warner Bros. Games, TT Games, Cartoon Network Games, and Universal Studios. Gallery Coming Soon! Trivia *This is the first Warner Animation Group film to star Seth Rogen. *Alongside The Powerpuff Girls, it is also a crossover between Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse, Disney, Pixar, Minions, SCOOB!, Spongebob Squarepants, Unikitty!, The Loud House, We Bare Bears, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Marvel, and The Angry Birds Movie. *The first main LEGO Movie not to have The Lonely Island. *The first LEGO Movie and WAG film to gross over $1 billion. *The two Warner Bros. logos are used: **The 2020 Warner Bros. logo **The 1998-2020 Warner Bros logo *The first LEGO Movie to have opening credits. *Like The LEGO Movie ''and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, the film uses CGI animated bricks to look like a stop-motion film. *This film and ''The Angry Birds Movie 2 ''share the same plot, but slightly different. *There are two references from ''The Loud House: **When Jenny says "addy-addy-bing-bang" (friend word for "adorable"), it makes a reference to the episode Everybody Loves Leni ''(the latter her voice actress Ariel Fournier voiced Mandee in). **Lincoln and his 10 sisters appear dancing in front of a gazebo at Syspocalypstar Park, along with Kevin, Stuart, and Bob. *President Business returns from the fireworks explosion, and now works as a Syspocalypstarian consultant. *The first film to have more than just 13 minutes of end credits, due to credits scenes. *Scribble Cop speaks in this film. *Vitruvius appears as a statue in the end. *Mike Mitchell is not directing the film like its predecessor. *Outside reused footage from ''The LEGO Movie ''and ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Unikitty doesn't get angry or turn into Ultrakatty in this film. Instead, she uses her Biznis Kitty form when getting the team together. *This film is involved with some of the crew who made Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Amphibia, The Casagrandes, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Adventure Time, Breadwinners, Unikitty, The Amazing World of Gumball, Gravity Falls, ''and ''The Loud House. *Jamie Grace's first film role. *The first LEGO Movie to crossover with a Cartoon Network reboot. *Pixar cameos make appearances: **The Pizza Planet truck is seen at the wedding party. **The Pixar ball is seen at the Disney party, but has a gigantic size. **A113 was the number of the control room where Benny was hiding from the guards. It was also seen on the S.H.I.E.L.D. 4x4 license plates. *The Cornerstore.com box, first seen in Storks (2016), is spotted after the team break into the base with their Riot costume. *The film concurrently has a partial connection with The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations. ''It was because of the post-credits scene. *This is the first film not to be produced by ''Illumination, Universal Studios' sibling company, and creator of the Despicable Me franchise. *It will reveal all of Emmet's origins from the past. *The first LEGO Movie and Warner Animation Group film to collaborate with Cartoon Network content. Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Crossover Category:New Line Cinema Category:Universal Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Lego Movie Category:Perfect World Pictures Category:Universal Studios